Justo como el cielo
by DLC Traducciones
Summary: Daddy's. Edward y Bella tienen un picnic en el sol de verano. Un lindo y corto One shot. BxE.


**Una nota de agradecimiento de autor:** Este es un especial one shot que hice para todos aquellos que me han agregado a su alerta de autor o lista de autores favoritos. Recientemente me di cuenta que más de 300 personas me tienen en su lista de alerta y sobre 350 personas me tienen en su lista de autor favorito. Publiqué mi primera historia hace 2 meses y 11 días. Es un increíble sentimiento el saber que en los pasados 2 meses he ganado tantos lectores. Por lo tanto, hice este one shot especial para todos. Hay otro para aquellos de ustedes a quienes les gustan los lemons. :)

**Sumario:** Edward y Bella tienen un picnic en el sol de verano. Un lindo y corto One shot. BxE.

**Disclaimer:** No soy dueña de Twilight.

**JUSTO COMO EL CIELO**

"Me gusta ese vestido en ti." Edward halagó mientras recostaba una manta sobre el pasto. Sonreí antes de enrojecer. Estaba vistiendo un vestido blanco de verano que Alice había elegido para mí.

"Gracias," murmuré antes de arrodillarme sobre la manta, mi canasta de picnic en mano. La dejé al lado de nosotros sobre el pasto y descansé mis manos tímidamente en mi regazo.

Edward se sentó frente a mí, sus piernas recogidas en frente de él. Él movió sus manos – señalándome para que me sentara cerca de él. Le sonreí antes de arrastrarme a lo largo de la manta y quedar entre sus rodillas. Enrolló sus fríos brazos alrededor de mí – enviando escalofríos por toda mi columna. Le sonreí mirándolo antes de echar mi cabeza hacia atrás. Él me dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió sus largos dedos a través de mi cabello.

"Me alegro de que estuvieras de acuerdo en tener un picnic conmigo," Edward besó mi cuello suavemente.

"Como si pudiera decir que no," susurré mientras tomaba su brillante mano en la mía. "Además me gusta verte en el sol." Corrí mi pulgar a lo largo de una vena azul que sobresalía mientras la miraba en silencio.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Edward preguntó. Lo miré hacia arriba –él estaba sonriendo- mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

"No realmente," admití. Me miró mal. "Pero," agregué rápidamente. "Comeré por ti."

Edward me sonrió antes de inclinarse hacia delante –tirando la canasta de paja más cerca de nosotros con su mano libre. Miré silenciosamente mientras él tiraba de la tapa de madera para revelar un grupo de bolsas de sándwich. Le sonreí –agradecida por sus atenciones a las necesidades humanas.

"No tenías que hacer esto por mi, Edward." Susurré cuando él abrió una bolsa de uvas con sus dientes (yo seguía teniendo su otra mano). Colocó la bolsa sobre mi regazo y agarró una uva fuera de éste. Miré con diversión mientras el llevaba la púrpura esfera hacia mis labios. Sonreí antes de abrir mi boca; sus fríos dedos tocando mi labio inferior antes de que los removiera. Me estremecí mientras tragaba la jugosa uva. "Has estado leyendo demasiadas novelas románticas." Me burlé después de haberla tragado.

Se rió entre dientes suavemente. "Hablando de novelas románticas –tengo algo para ti," me sonrió. Buscó dentro de la canasta y sacó una caja. Lo miré antes de agarrarlo con mi mano libre. "Es un set de todos los trabajos de Jane Austen." Edward respondió mi tácita preguntan. "Pensé que podrías disfrutarlo." Agregó rápidamente.

"Edward," Traté de protestar –aunque estaba muy agradecida por los libros. "No tienes que darme nada."

Edward me sonrió antes de besar mi frente. "¿De qué otra manera se supone que voy a demostrarte cuánto te amo?" Sonreí antes de levantar una ceja.

"Se me ocurre una manera." Dejé la caja sobre mi regazo cerca de las uvas y enrollé mi ahora libre mano alrededor de su cuello inclinándome hacia arriba. Cerré mis ojos mientras presionaba mis labios firmemente contra los suyos. Edward se acercó más hacia mí empujándome hacia su pecho. Empecé a hacer la cuenta regresiva en mi cabeza antes de que el me alejara y me dijeran que estaba empujando mis límites demasiado lejos. Presioné mis labios mas fuerte hacia él mientras la cuenta regresiva se acercaba a su fin.

3…

2…

1…

Y justo en el tiempo Edward se separó de mi, su mano dejó la mía y miró hacia mi –su sonrisa torcida se había ido. "¿De verdad que te gusta empujar tu suerte alrededor de mi, no? El estaba sonriendo pero podía oír el tono serio en su voz.

"¿Puedes culparme por intentarlo?" Pregunté.

Suspiró antes de agarrar mi mano de nuevo. "A veces me asombro –de cuan suicida eres…" Reflexionó. Mis cejas se arrugaron. Edward rió antes de darme un beso en la frente.

"Si quieres podemos intentarlo de nuevo y prometo no ser tan fuerte." Intenté.

Edward rodó sus ojos antes de agarrar la caja de mi regazo. "¿Quieres que lea para ti? ¿O debo dejarte citarlo? Edward cambió rápidamente de tema.

Le sonreí. "Pensé que no te gustaban los clásicos". Bromeé –ignorando el comentario acerca de citarlo.

"Tú me los has mostrado bajo una nueva luz," sonrió antes de recorrer sus dedos sobre los lomos. "¿Algún favorito?" Preguntó levantando una ceja.

"_Emma._" Sonreí mientras me inclinaba más cerca de Edward. Él alzó una ceja.

"¿_Emma_?" Edward repitió, shockeado evidentemente por su voz.

"_Emma_." Dije por última vez. Él suspiró antes de tomar la copia desde la caja.

"_Emma_ será entonces." Dijo tirando de la apertura antes de retirar la cubierta de papel –revelando la primera página de la historia. "Emma Woodhouse, guapa, inteligente y rica," Edward comenzó a leer. Cerré mis ojos y me presioné más cerca de su pecho, mi dedo seguía jugando con la vena azul en su mano. Continuó leyendo la historia mientras yo la escuchaba cuidadosamente de su suave voz. Su voz cambiaba de tono con el diálogo de cada personaje.

"¿Estás cansada?" Edward preguntó –despertándome de un sueño ligero.

"No," Mentí rápidamente. "Sigue leyendo –esto solo está poniéndose mejor."

"Eso es divertido, ya que he estado leyendo el mismo párrafo una y otra vez por los pasados 3 minutos." Se rió entre dientes antes de mover mi cabello hacia atrás y darme un suave beso en mi frente.

"Prometo que no me dormiré de nuevo," Persistí. "Sigue leyendo."

Edward suspiró antes de abrir el libro de nuevo; pasó ligeramente la página y continuó desde donde lo había dejado. Escuché atentamente la suave textura de su voz mientras caía en el complicado mundo que Jane Austen había creado. Traté de mantener mis ojos abiertos –temerosa de volver a dormir, pero tristemente esta era una batalla que no podía ganar. Cerré mis ojos y descansé mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Edward –el sueño lento pero seguro tomándome. Dejé escapar un pequeño suspiro antes de que me dejara llevar plenamente. La voz de Edward continuaba sonando a través de mis oídos mientras soñaba acerca de la belleza y riqueza de Emma Woodhouse.

**FIN**

**Nota de Autor:** Dulce y lindo. _Emma_ es mi libro favorito de Jane Austen así que quería que Edward se lo leyera a Bella. Gracias de nuevo a todos los que me han agregado en su lista de Alerta de Autores y la lista de Autores Favoritos. Tengo un lemon one-shot para todos aquellos a los que les gustan los lemons. Y espero que puedan disfrutar este lo suficiente como para un review. No más actualizaciones o one shots hasta el 20 pero solo porque es el cumpleaños de Edward y tengo un one shot especial para eso. :D Adiós Chicos.

Daddy's Little Cannibal.

**Nota de Traductora:** Bueno, mi primer trabajo de Traducción en . Que decir que desde que leí el primer fic de Daddy's quedé completamente prendada de su forma de escribir. Es una de las mejores escritoras que he tenido el gusto de poder conocer a través de y aún siento que es un sueño el hecho de que ya no vayamos a poder disfrutar de sus maravillosos trabajos aquí. Lamento profundamente su perdida, y es por ello que ofrecí mi ayuda a Estrella para traducir algunos de sus fics (si, porque pronto verán otras 2 traducciones mías para sus fics), para que así más personas puedan conocer sus maravillosas historias e ingresar al fantástico mundo que Daddy's creó para nuestros personajes favoritos de Twilight.

Espero que les haya agradado la traducción. Como ya dije, es la primera que hago por aquí y no es exactamente literal, mas bien la he "adaptado" (eso si, lo más fielmente posible a las palabras originales) para que se comprenda mejor en español, ya que como saben las gramáticas son diferentes en algunos aspectos. Besos para todos y nos vemos en la próxima.

-Muchas gracias a **loewefall **por traducir. Hizo un muy buen trabajo (:


End file.
